


Автограф

by Eidemaiden, fandom LANGYA_Inc 2020 (LANGYA_Ink)



Series: Langya_Ink 2020 - Драббломини высокого рейтинга [11]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV) RPF
Genre: Actors, Bad Humor, Drunken Flirting, Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANGYA_Ink/pseuds/fandom%20LANGYA_Inc%202020
Summary: Пейринг: Ху Гэ/секретный персонажКак Ху Гэ в Каннах приобрел новое приятное знакомство.An AutographHow Hu Ge made quite a pleasant acquaintance in Cannes.(All the events that comprise the content of this work are fictional, exist only in the author's imaginary world and has nothing in common with real people).
Relationships: Hu Ge/Surpise Character
Series: Langya_Ink 2020 - Драббломини высокого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882219
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Eide fk 2020, Langya.Inc - Fandom Kombat 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Автограф

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: все события фика являются плодом воображения автора и не имеют к реальным людям никакого отношения

Ху Гэ проснулся с дикой головной болью. Это было не ново. Он приоткрыл один глаз и через щелочку обозрел окрестности. Они немного двоились, но определить, что он находится в гостиничном номере, получилось. Тоже не ново, и даже как-то обнадеживающе. Номер, похоже, был его. Следуя вызубренному за годы сценарию, он пошевелился и попытался понять, насколько славно повеселился предыдущим вечером. Задница отозвалась тоже знакомой тянущей болью. Н-да, повеселился он на все сто. Ху Гэ закрыл глаз. Он не хотел просыпаться в этот жестокий мир. С закрытыми глазами думать стало легче, несмотря на гудящую и местами даже постреливающую голову. Он определенно был в Каннах на презентации “Озера”. Если ночью не улетел еще куда-то. Он решительно опроверг эту теорию. Полет бы он запомнил. Наверное. Значит, в Каннах. Накануне состоялся официальный фуршет, после которого начался неофициальный, и… тут память начинала сбоить. Он явно с кем-то оттуда свалил предаваться веселью. Но с кем? На кровати позади него кто-то лежал, но повернуться и посмотреть требовало, во-первых, моральной подготовки, мало ли кто там может оказаться, во-вторых, физических усилий, на которые Ху Гэ пока был не способен. Итак, с кем? Он понадеялся, что не с Ляо Фанем. И не Дяо Инанем. И вообще не с китайцем. Хотя после китайца у него вряд ли болело бы настолько, как бы он ни гордился самородками своей родины. Но кто же? Кевин? Джон? Может, Уилл?! Говорят, у афроамериканцев большие… он внезапно устыдился, несмотря на все похмелье. В Китае он мог бы теоретизировать не моргнув глазом, а в Европе все было пропитано толерантностью, и подобные фантазии отдавали расизмом. Ху Гэ невольно поежился. Мысли плыли. Как он ухитрился от болевшей задницы перейти к расизму? За спиной сонно завозились. Ну вот, сейчас его кхм… спутник что-нибудь скажет, и тайна раскроется сама собой. Но спутник только зевнул и снова затих, подлец. Решив, что мучиться неизвестностью у него не хватит терпения, Ху Гэ сделал над собой титаническое усилие и повернул голову. А после еще одного раунда мысленных переговоров приоткрыл глаз. И едва не сплюнул от возмущения. Негодяйский спутник накрывал голову подушкой от утреннего света, бьющего через окно номера. До Ху Гэ солнце не доходило. Он даже открыл второй глаз, когда понял — почему. Рядом с ним на постели лежал настоящий гигант. Ростом явно выше, а шириной грудной клетки — как два Ху Гэ. Тело гиганта было совсем не молодым, даже скорее перезрелым, хоть и в отличной форме — таких мускулов Ху Гэ в жизни бы не накачал. И, в общем, даже не видя лица, Ху Гэ свой выбор в кои-то веки одобрил. Ну, насколько он что-то мог одобрить в подобном моральном и физическом состоянии. Бывало гораздо, гораздо хуже. Тут гигант снова завозился, заворочался и скинул с лица подушку. И Ху Гэ едва не заорал. Может, ему снится?! Но его фантазии даже в юности до такого не доходили! Или доходили. Он уже не помнил. Тогда на Дольфа Лундгрена дрочили все. Даже в Китае.

— Айм соу лаки, — прохрипел он едва слышно.

Неожиданно-длинные белесые ресницы Дольфа Лундгрена (“Дольфа Лундгрена!!”, — заорал мысленно Ху Гэ) затрепетали, и Ху Гэ тут же зажмурился. Он ни за что не откроет глаза, пока не вспомнит все обстоятельства. Вдруг лучше притворяться спящим во избежание неловкости? Дольф — Ху Гэ решил, что у него мозг болит каждый раз вспоминать сложнопроизносимую фамилию — тем временем шумно вздохнул, повернулся и спустя несколько секунд поднялся с кровати. Ху Гэ ощутимо подбросило на пружинах. Раздалось шлепанье босых ног по полу и щелканье замка уборной. Ху Гэ перевел дух и открыл глаза. Где-то в чемодане у него была припрятана бутылочка от похмелья. Наверное, стоит встать и выпить, чтобы не быть похожим на ходячий кусок дерьма. Внутренне ругая свое невесть откуда взявшееся тщеславие и преклонение перед кумирами — вот что ему стоило бы повернуться к стене и заснуть?! — он сполз с кровати и, держась одной рукой за голову, второй — за стенки, побрел к чемодану.

Правда, он не рассчитал, что путь до чемодана и поиски займут так много времени, так что когда Дольф вышел из ванной — огромный, голый, в гостиничном полотенце, еле прикрывающим бедра — Ху Гэ как раз стоял над чемоданом с заветной бутылочкой в руке. Тоже в чем мать родила. И даже без полотенца.

— Hello! — дружелюбно кивнул Дольф замершему Ху Гэ. Тот с трудом заставил себя перестроиться на английскую речь. Дольф показал на микстуру. — А еще есть? Голова трещит.

— Доброе утро, — Ху Гэ тоже попытался улыбнуться как ни в чем не бывало и протянул ему другую бутылочку.

Дольф в два широких шага пересек довольно просторный номер и, пробормотав “Tack”, взял лекарство. От него пахло зубной пастой, гелем для душа и слегка — перегаром. “Я же высокий и довольно мускулистый. И плечи у меня широкие”, — с некоторой даже тоской подумал Ху Гэ, глядя снизу вверх на его мощную шею, всю в веснушках и светлой щетине. “И для “Озера” я накачался. У меня есть высокие друзья. Взять хотя бы Чжан Чжэня. Почему я чувствую себя дрыщеватым подростком?”

— Мне тоже надо в ванную, — поделился он и глупо добавил: — Будь как дома.

И чуть не дал себе пинка. Почему похмелье вечно пробуждало в нем какую-то дурацкую неуверенность?!

— Отлично! — Дольф энергично кивнул и улыбнулся во весь рот. — Я тогда закажу завтрак.

— Как хочешь, — махнул рукой Ху Гэ. Он надеялся, что его халат висит в ванной, а не валяется где-то в номере.

— Хм, — откашлялся Дольф, когда Ху Гэ уже почти закрыл за собой дверь. “Если он забыл, как меня зовут, я утоплюсь в унитазе”, — пронеслась у него в голове истеричная мысль. — Хью. Тебе апельсиновый сок или кофе?

Похоже, утопление откладывалось.

— Да все равно, — думать о еде было тяжело, хотелось побыстрее почистить зубы и избавиться от липкого похмельного пота. — Спасибо.

— Без проблем, — Дольф снова сверкнул улыбкой и показал ему большой палец.

Пока Ху Гэ приводил себя в порядок, бутылочка начала действовать, и головная боль мало-помалу отступила. Правда, теперь черепная коробка была будто набита ватой, но с ватой жить было можно. Ху Гэ расчесал волосы, чтобы они красиво падали на лоб и заодно отвлекали внимание от мешков под глазами, надел халат и вышел. В номере уже вовсю работал кондиционер, а Дольф в одних брюках сидел на диване за столиком и с аппетитом что-то уплетал.

— Жарко, — лаконично объяснил он, кивая на кондиционер. — Ты не против?

Ху Гэ мысленно поразился морозоустойчивости шведов, но пожал плечами и только поплотнее запахнул халат.

— Иди сюда, — Дольф похлопал по дивану рядом с собой. — Сейчас главное — восстановить водно-солевой баланс. Тут рыба и сок.

Ху Гэ осторожно сел, и Дольф одобрительно и вроде бы даже успокаивающе похлопал его по колену.

— Ты хороший актер, Хью, — сказал он и принялся накладывать рыбу ему на тарелку. — Но сейчас похож на испуганного мальчика. Надеюсь, я тебя не слишком помял? С парнем я был последний раз в конце девяностых.

“А у меня тогда случился первый раз”, — чуть не ляпнул Ху Гэ, но вместо этого взял предложенную тарелку и сунул один из кусков в рот. Рыба была соленой и таяла на языке, можно было даже не жевать. Это был очень кстати, потому что выяснилось, что челюсть у него тоже побаливает. Он что, ухитрился отсосать и забыть?

— Все окей, — ответил он, поняв, что Дольф все еще ожидает ответа. И улыбнулся с обаятельной застенчивостью. — Ты был очень мил.

— Сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Дольф с обезоруживающей откровенностью. — Не стесняйся, я тоже не все помню. И, кстати, прошу прощения за свои грубые шутки. Смеяться над чужой фамилией — верх бестактности!

Ху Гэ только хлопнул глазами. И внезапно вспомнил. Как пьяным ткнул пальцем в грудь такого же ужратого Дольфа и громогласно заявил “Huge!”, на что тот, вглядевшись в его бейдж, ответил с хохотом “Огромный тут как раз не я!”. После этого их юмор предсказуемо опустился ниже пояса, и в итоге они решили поехать и сравнить, у кого из них более huge. И самое обидное в этой идиотской истории было то, что Ху Гэ не помнил размеры Дольфа, хоть и до сих пор фантомно чувствовал их самыми нежными местами. На этом моральные терзания его отпустили. У Дольфа явно было такое же отбитое чувство юмора, они уже переспали, что сейчас впадать в рефлексии?

— Я забыл главное, — трагическим тоном ответил он и с намеком показал взглядом на ширинку Дольфа. — У кого все-таки больше?

Дольф задумчиво уставился ему в глаза. “Запоздалая гей-паника?” — успел испугаться Ху Гэ, как Дольф молча расстегнул ширинку и вытащил свое хозяйство на свет. “Мой кумир!”, — с восхищением подумал было Ху Гэ, но тут же растерял все мысли от открывшегося зрелища. И вот это вот ухитрилось стереться из его памяти?! Он развязал пояс, и правда одержимый идеей сравнить. Может, ему с похмелья так кажется? Линзы запотели? Но — не показалось. Он перевел взгляд со своего — полувставшего! — на совершенно спокойный член Дольфа и побежденно вздохнул.

— По-моему, в той же ситуации ночью мы решили, что если не займемся сексом, то будем выглядеть идиотами, — нарушил тишину Дольф.

Ху Гэ согласно кивнул. Если смотреть со стороны, без знания предыстории, они и правда сидели посреди номера как два дебила.

— Вроде бы я тебе возразил, что если трахнемся, то окажемся пидорасами, — вспомнил он, невольно краснея.

— Ты умеешь поднимать щекотливые вопросы, — одобрительно сказал Дольф. — На что я ответил, что лучше быть пидорасом, чем идиотом.

Ху Гэ решительно скинул халат. Плевать на больную задницу, потом устроит ей перерыв. От этих разговоров его член поднялся, будто и не было никакого похмелья.

— Какая разница, на кого стоит? Когда стоит — это прекрасно, — философски заключил Дольф, снимая брюки.

Ху Гэ снова посмотрел. У Дольфа не стояло. Он даже забеспокоился, вдруг для того это окажется слишком тяжелым ударом по самолюбию? Дольф тоже опустил взгляд на свой пах.

— Хочешь, я ртом? — небрежно предложил Ху Гэ.

— Нет, — решительно возразил Дольф. — Это все равно будет долго. У меня встреча через два часа.

Он широким шагом подошел к кровати и лег ничком.

— Давай так. Лучшая стимуляция, как я помню.

Ху Гэ, который чувствовал себя так, будто у него подорвались последние устои, приблизился и сел рядом. Лежа Дольф казался еще огромнее: гора мускулистой, загорелой, безволосой плоти. И плевать на возраст. “Это я сейчас поимею!” — подумал он с упоением. Трахнуть Дольфа Лундгрена он точно никогда даже не мечтал. Все равно что покорить новую вершину.

Дольф повернул голову и взглянул на него неправдоподобно яркими голубыми глазами.

— Давай! — и вдруг похабно и совершенно не толерантно ухмыльнулся. — У меня еще никогда не было китайца.

— А у меня — шведа! — сверкнул глазами Ху Гэ и от души хлопнул по веснушчатой заднице.

— Вот это дело! — снова показал большой палец Дольф и раздвинул ноги шире.

Смазка нашлась под кроватью, презервативы — в брошенных на пол штанах. Задница Дольфа была не просто узкой, он еще и так сжимал железные ягодицы, что Ху Гэ сложно было двигать пальцами, и он весь вспотел, пока добился, чтобы мышцы неохотно поддались и расслабились. А потом Дольф поднялся на четвереньки, расставил колени, и Ху Гэ пожалел, что у него нет камеры. Этот снимок был бы достоин объектива Энди Уорхола.

Он входил медленно, собрав в кулак все свое терпение, любуясь, как на спине Дольфа от напряжения бугрятся мускулы, как тот наклоняет свою бычью шею, встряхивает мокрыми от пота светлыми волосами и комкает сильными пальцами простыни так, что они трещат.

— Да-а, — застонал Дольф, и Ху Гэ понял, что задел простату. — Вот так!

На этом Дольф наконец вошел во вкус и принялся сам двигаться навстречу, насаживаться, крутить бедрами, и Ху Гэ оставалось только держаться за его задницу и сосредоточиться на собственном удовольствии.

Ватная голова делала ощущения не такими острыми, но более тягучими, и оргазм накатил на него плавно, будто волной накрыл, а когда Ху Гэ вынырнул, дрожащий от пота и совершенно обессиленный, Дольф скинул его с себя, подгреб одной мощной рукой и жестко, но до мурашек приятно ввинтив палец ему в зад, второй довел сам себя до оргазма.

Ху Гэ некоторое время смотрел на потеки спермы на его тяжело вздымающейся широкой груди, а потом, не в силах себя остановить, окунул палец в лужицу и быстро намалевал автограф.


End file.
